What You Did To My Heart?
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Sonny and Chad are both starring in a movie as love interests but will Chad get sonny to fall for him? Review Rated T! Chad/Sonny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for Checking out my newest Story, What You did to my Heart! I really hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! You know that feeling you get when someone reviews your story? That feeling of happiness like someone likes it and cares? I really love that feeling and if you review my story, I pinky swear I will review at least EVERY CHAPTER of one of your stories:) I know this idea isn't really original but I've always wanted to do one of these:) So Read on!**

**~Dancing_through_My_Life**

**Warning: Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I love Sonny and Chad but...Sadly I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1: Hating him.**

I glower down at my melting cup of Fro-Yo, intolerantly waiting for my phone to sound.

"Yo Random!" The deadly infuriating voice that I know too well calls from above. He waves his hand in front of my face and I groan eyeing him.

"What do you want Chad? And make it quick I don't have time for you today."

He gasps. "We always have to have time for our daily fight!" He jerks up a chair and sits next to me. "What's up?"

"Okay I'll tell you. I'm waiting to hear if I got a leading part in the new movie Sailing the Coast." I squeal eagerly.

He grins. "Awh how cute. Little Munroe is trying to step up in the world."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Chad."

"Catch ya later." He smiles his eye twinkling just a bit. He leaves his seat walking to his table. Abruptly my phone jerks into vibration.

I jump up responding. "Sonny Munroe!"

"Yes Mrs. Munroe! This is the Director of Sailing The Coast...I called to say you got the part of Scarlet."

"Are you kidding me!" I shriek jumping up and down.

"Yeah I mean it wasn't very difficult with Mr. Cooper's input." He speaks with a smile in his voice.

My heart drops to the ground. "Uhm...You said Mr. Cooper, like Chad Dylan Cooper?"

He jokes. "Is there any other? He is your love interest...He was the one who insisted you got the part."

Fury builds inside me. He made them give me the part...

"Thanks for telling me..." I practically snarl. He laughs. "Yeah he did a pretty nice thing."

"Nice? So I wasn't good enough or something?" I ask softly. "No...It just means he cares."

"Cares my ass." I mutter to myself. I hang up on the call and Chad strides in.

He smirks. "Did you get the part?"

I clutch his hand harshly dragging him away. He looks down stunned at my hand connected to his.

"You...complete ass Chad!" I shout, pushing him against the wall harshly.

"Ouch!" He yelps. "What is wrong with you!"

"How could you do this to me Chad?" I scream. "What...?" Chad says completely ignorant.

"You made them give me the part! Why would you do that?" His mouth drops open. "That's what this is about? I did you a favor!"

I push him hard. "No! I wanted to get the part on my own! I wanted to be good enough!" Chad rolls his eyes. "Then you would've been mad if you didn't get the part so you wouldn't win anyway."

I scowl at him. "You just think everything is sooo easy because you get it sooo easy! Well let me tell you...Just cause you buy your way through things, doesn't make it right."

He steps closer to me. "And how are you miss perfect all the time...?" This surprises me. "I'm not perfect..."

He groans. "Yes you are! You walk around like your little miss perfect! With your perfect boyfriends and perfect hair and everything!" "What! My hair! Ugh! Your sooo annoying!" I cry storming off.

**CPOV**

I moan as Sonny walks away. _Why does she have to hate me sooo much?_ Skylar walks up behind me. "Wow that went well...Why didn't you just kiss her? You were close enough..." I shake my head. "No...I want it to be...something really special..." "Well this is Sonny...stop trying to do things _for _her and start getting closer to her.

And that's just exactly what I'm gonna do...By the end this movie is over she will have fallen for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing for me! I love you guys. Since you reviewed, I am starting this chapter early. As Lady Gaga says, "Enjoy my little Monsters" XD**

**~DancingthroughBlahblahblah**

**Warning: Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I love Sonny and Chad but...Sadly I don't own anything!**

"Tell me why!" He shouts loud enough that the whole cast could probably overhear.

"I told you! I don't wanna practice the lines right now!" I bellow back in his face. "Take two." The director signals.

Chad strides off and I pull down on my stage clothes which consist of, a Hollister top and some cut up jeans. I typically wear just the opposite of this...

I don't wanna kiss Chad, I don't wanna kiss Chad. Yet somehow I end up having to kiss him in this movie. It should be interesting.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning."

Chad rolls his eyes. "Out of the ridiculous names, Tom is the worst." "Oh stop complaining Cooper...And action." Martin, the director calls.

"**Emma...What are you saying...You don't wanna see me anymore?" **

His face his filled with sadness and his eyes fill with pain. I smack a ball of bubble gum in my mouth twirling hair around my finger.

"**I never wanted you...Like ever." **

"Wait!" I cry turning to the director. "What!" He says irritated. "It was amazing! What's the problem?"

I sigh looking at the script. "I mean like...Why does she have to be so mean?" He groans. "Here's the picture Miss Munroe, you aren't you."

Chad smirks turning to me. "That's show business babe." My mouth hangs open. "Babe?" He laughs uncomfortably. "Yeah don't think about it too much."

"Chad about the kiss..." I start. He turns back. "You don't have to tell me...I know."

I smile relieved. "You do?" He smiles charmingly taking my hands in his. "Of course." "How did you figure it out?" I ask confused. He chuckles. "Please Sonny...Every girl wants to kiss me."

_WHAT?_

"Okay what? I don't wanna kiss you!" I cry in a high voice. Dang it! He smirks. "C'mon. You know you want to. Everyone does. I'm so looking forward to it." He says winking and walking away. I scream into the script.

I hate that guy...Unless it's the opposite of what I think...and I really do like him. What? I don't like him...

The director is back. "Okay...We'll do one more scene and then take a break. This is the scene where Emma looks into his eyes and realizes...She's in love with him. Got it Sonny?"

I nod still a little annoyed. "Yeah I got it."

"ACTION!"

"**Emma! I knew you were in love with me!" **Chad smiles pushing a small strand of hair out of my face.

I laugh. **"Please! I could never love you. Stop being so confident." **

"**You do love me! Look at me and tell me you don't! Really look at me!"** He yells wrapping his arm around me and pulling me against him. I don't know why I think of this but...our bodies fit practically perfect together.

I let out a whimper as our bodies collide. He lowers his hand intertwining his fingers in mine.

"**Really." ** He whispers slowly. I look up innocently into his ocean blue eyes. He brings his hand up to my chin and strokes it slowly staring innocently back at me.

"AND CUT! That was incredible! It's like you weren't even acting!" The director calls but we are still in each other's arms.

I get an urge to lean forward and kiss him.

"Guys?" He calls. I finally come back to myself. "What?" I whisper looking painfully away from Chad.

"That was great. So be back here in 10 minutes." He says walking away. I move away from Chad and look up smiling weakly. "You were good."

He smirks. "Of course I was good Munroe." I roll my eyes and he smiles. "But you're really afraid...I think you should take more control of the situation sometimes you know? Sonny! Are you listening."

I can't look into his eyes again...I won't be able to look away. I smile looking down. "Yeah I am."

"Well...I'll be back" he says walking off.

Something's...Different. I feel different.

I look over at him and he's flirting with another girl. My heart falls...I get a tight feeling in my stomach and rage swells inside me. Am I jealous?

She giggles and he leans in close whispering something in her ear. Oh no. I am jealous...which means I like Chad! Which means...I'm looking forward to the kiss. No. I won't let him ever know. He'll just make fun of me.

She starts to walk by me and I stick my foot out sending her sprawling to the floor. "Jenni!" Chad cries after her. He lifts her up. "Are you okay?" She glares. "This bitch tripped me."

Chad looks up at me shocked. "Sonny? Why would you do something like that...?" I glare back at her not answering Chad. "Maybe you should stop flirting with my Co-star." She rolls her eyes like she's so much better than the rest of the world. "Oh please. Like Chad would waste a hit on you...take a hint honey. He's talking to me!"

"Take that back." I snarl hands on hips. "You gonna make me?" She says getting in my face.

I go to slug her in the face and Chad grabs me by the waist and pulls me back. "Sonny don't!"

Chad looks over at her with rage. "Don't talk to Sonny that way." She glares at him. "Whatever."

He looks over at me shocked after she's gone.

"Wait...What do you mean? Do you like me or something!"

I don't know what to do...or what to say. I turn bolting for my dressing room.

I fall onto a couch in the middle of the room. I take a pillow in my hand and start fiddling.

Chad knocks on the door and walks in with his hands in his pockets. He's adorable. "Chad...I'm really sorry...I just thought it would be better if...you keep your mind on...work!" I say loosing courage.

His face falls. "So...that's it?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I end up just giving him a nod.

He smirks. "All that chick fighting for work?"

I shrug smiling weakly.

We both walk back without saying a word to eachother.

"Okay and...action."

"**Emma...what are you saying...you don't wanna see me anymore?" **The sadness and hurt looks so real on Chad's face.

"**I never wanted you...Like ever." **Chad moves closer and takes me in his arms and a warm sensation goes up my arms through my entire body.

"**You'll love me again! I know you will." **I push away disgusted and automatically the feeling vanishes. I wish I still had him near me.

"**Don't be so sure of that."**

"Cut! Beautiful! I loved it! Take a minute." Sitting here I've realized something...I won't get anywhere with Chad if I don't do anything...so I've decided...by the time this movie is over, Chad Dylan Cooper will have fallen for me.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny looks sooo gorgeous with her hair all curly with ringlets and that cute little outfit I just wanna grab her and never let any other guy look in her direction again. Mine. Get your own girl.

I walk over looking up innocently with the script in hand. "Sonny...Do you wanna rehearse?" She turns smiling. "Okay. What do you wanna do?" It all comes out so quick I forget to think.

"I was thinking the kiss." Her face goes a little pink and she looks over at me shocked. "Uhm...Actually I changed my mind."

What! She can't just 'Change her mind.' "Uhm...No you can't do that...We already agreed you would." She raises her brow. "I can do whatever I want Chad."

Now I'm getting mad! Why can't she just let me kiss her already! "Well if you just let us practice our scenes..." She glares back at me. "I don't want to."

"Tell me why!" I shout infuriated. "I told you! I don't wanna practice the lines right now!" She screams back at me. "Take two." The director says walking casually by us. I sigh, turning around and walking over to set.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning."

I look at the script and see the name of my character. "Out of the ridiculous names, Tom is the worst." "Oh stop complaining Cooper...And action." Martin, the director says.

"**Emma...What are you saying...You don't wanna see me anymore?" **

I whisper looking into Sonny's big brown eyes.

She stands there like she could care less smacking gum in her cute little mouth. I'm so close, I could just hold her right here.

"**I never wanted you...Like ever." **

"Wait!" Sonny says turning to the director. "What!" He says irritated. "It was amazing! What's the problem?"

She looks down at the script. "I mean like...Why does she have to be so mean?" I throw my head back. Oh Sonny. "Here's the picture Miss Munroe, you aren't you." He says walking off.

I smile looking over at her. "That's show business babe." She stares at me shocked. "Babe?" _Does she not like me calling her that? _"Yeah don't think about it too much." I say quickly.

"Chad about the kiss..." She starts. I turn back. "You don't have to tell me...I know."

She unleashes her smile. "You do?" I give my acting smile taking her hand in mine. "Of course." "How did you figure it out?" She asks half-in a trance. I laugh. "Please Sonny...Every girl wants to kiss me."

Her face goes completely shocked.

"Okay what? I don't wanna kiss you!" She says her voice cracking. I grin evilly. "C'mon. You know you want to. Everyone does. I'm so looking forward to it." I give her wink.

The director is back. "Okay...We'll do one more scene and then take a break. This is the scene where Emma looks into his eyes and realizes...She's in love with him. Got it Sonny?"

Sonny nods looking far away. "Yeah I got it..."

This is my opportunity to get closer to Sonny...

"ACTION!"

"**Emma! I knew you were in love with me!" **I smile taking a small piece of hair and putting it behind her ear. Her breath catches in her throat.

She laughs getting back into character. **"Please! I could never love you. Stop being so confident." **

"**You do love me! Look at me and tell me you don't! Really look at me!"** I yell getting out of character and more into my feelings for Sonny. I wrap my arm around her small waist and pull her into me. We fit sooo perfectly together.

She lets out the most adorable little cry as she crashes into me. I smile as I reach down and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"**Really." ** I whisper. She looks up at me so innocently I can barely stand to not touch her. So I do. I bring my hand up to her chin and stroke it slowly staring into her eyes. She tilts her head just a tad looking at me as if she's in love. Maybe...Just maybe it worked. A smile fills my face.

"AND CUT! That was incredible! It's like you weren't even acting!" The director calls but I don't even listen. I'm too caught up in Sonny. I am memorizing every feature on her face. I lastly go to her sparkling brown eyes.

I want to kiss her so badly.

"Guys?" He calls. I just wanna punch him in the face and tell him to go away. Me and my girl are busy. Sadly Sonny looks away answering him.

"That was great. So be back here in 10 minutes." She moves away from me and my heart falls. She smiles looking up. "You were good."

I try and keep my cool. "Of course I was good Munroe." She rolls her eyes and I smile. "But you're really afraid...I think you should take more control of the situation sometimes you know? Sonny! Are you listening."

She is just staring at the ground like she is in a deep thought. She smiles looking down still. "Of course."

"Well...I'll be back." I say walking away.

I look over and see a skinny blonde standing there doing nothing. Literally she has no figure...She's like a stick. Nothing like my Sonny. She smiles at me telling me to come over. I walk closer smiling. "Hey. I'm Chad."

She smiles running her hands all over me. "Of course you are...I'm Jenni."

I lean closer to her and whisper in her ear. "You're kinda creeping me out"

"But you like it." She giggles.

I push her gently off and she walks off.

Suddenly I hear a thud and she's on the ground. "Jenni!" I call helping her up. "Are you okay?"

She glares in front of her. "This bitch tripped me." I look up to see Sonny glaring at her.

SONNY? "Sonny!" I say completely shocked. "How could you do something like that?"

She ignores me turning to Jenni. "Maybe you should stop flirting with my Co-star!" Is she jealous?

She rolls her eyes looking Sonny up and down smirking. "Oh please. Like Chad would waste a hit on you...take a hint honey. He's talking to me!"

Anger rages through me. NO ONE TALKS TO SONNY THAT WAY!

"Take that back." Sonny snarls hands on hips. "You gonna make me?" Jenni says getting into Sonny's face.

Sonny goes to her hit and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back. "Sonny don't!"

I keep my arm protectively around Sonny glaring at Jenni. "Don't talk to Sonny that way."

Jenni's face goes red but she tries to keep her cool rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

I look over at Sonny shocked. "Wait...What do you mean? Do you like me or something!"

Her cheeks go bright red and I can tell that she does. My heart fills with happiness.

But instead of saying something she bolts for her room.

I knock on the door and walk in with my hands in my pockets. She sits there staring at me so innocently. She's adorable. "Chad...I'm really sorry...I just thought it would be better if...you keep your mind on...work!" She says slowly.

My heart falls a little. Maybe she doesn't like me... "So...that's it?" She nods slowly.

I smile trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "All that chick fighting for work?"

She smiles shrugging.

We both walk back without saying a word to eachother.

"Okay and...action."

"**Emma...what are you saying...you don't wanna see me anymore?" **I feel like I'm actually talking to her.

"**I never wanted you...Like ever." **She says sounding annoyed.I move closer and take her in my arms. It's like a pleasure I want to live in forever...Touching her...

"**You'll love me again! I know you will." **I say loudly.She pushes away and I go cold immediately.

"**Don't be so sure of that."**

I'll make her love me...Oh yeah. She's gonna fall hard over heels.


End file.
